


Christmas in Etheria

by Reiz16



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: Adora brings Christmas to the Horde and presents to all. Based on the Christmas Truce, an actual event. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2!
Kudos: 6





	Christmas in Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> Editing on the same day. (Character explanations.)
> 
> Editing again on 12/18/2019. (Light Hope's character explanations.)
> 
> And again on 12/19/2019. (A gift change for Hordak. And Castaspella and the Moonstone's descrptions.)
> 
> AND again on 12/23/2019. (Another gift edit for Bow and Adora.)
> 
> Aaand again on 12/27/2019. (Yet, another edit for Light Hope.)
> 
> The Rebellion-A group of princesses and their friends fighting to take back their land from the Horde. There were two rebellions; the first one which failed, and the second, current rebellion.
> 
> The Horde-A group of people being lead by Hordak trying to take over Etheria (the planet).
> 
> The Portal-Something Hordak wants to open for his own purposes.
> 
> The Moonstone-Angella and Glimmer's special runestone. Glimmer uses it to recharge her powers.
> 
> Castle Brightmoon-Where Glimmer and Angella rule.
> 
> The Crystal Castle-Where Light Hope trains She-Ra.
> 
> The Whispering Woods-The last line of defense protecting Castle Brightmoon.
> 
> The Fright Zone-The Horde's base of operations.
> 
> Adora/She-Ra-A former Horde recruit and Force Captain (higher up in the Horde), Adora found the Sword of Protection and became She-Ra, Princess of Power. She defected from the Horde and joined the rebellion. She-Ra is the guardian of all of the planet, Etheria. Bow and Glimmer are her friends.
> 
> Princess Glimmer-The Princess of Brightmoon. She can teleport and hit people with sparkles. She must recharge every once in a while. She has sparkly hair. Adora and Bow are her friends. Angella is her mother.
> 
> Bow-Archer and tech master of Brightmoon. His dads are historians and know about She-Ra. Glimmer and Adora are his friends.
> 
> Catra-Adora's former best friend. She is both a Force Captain, and cat person. She's bad at making friends and communicating.
> 
> Scorpia-A person trying to make friends with Catra. She is a Force Captain and scorpian person.
> 
> Entrapta-A princess and a scientist. In this fic, she is still working on a portal with Hordak. She also works on bots and upgraded Hordak's armor. She is lab partners with Hordak and they are friends. She has living hair that serves as extra limbs.
> 
> Hordak-The leader of the Horde. He is lab partners with Entrapta and they are both good friends. His armor serves as an exo-skeleton for his body.
> 
> Queen Angella-The Queen of Brightmoon. Glimmer is her daughter. Angella started the first rebellion. She has giant wings to fly with.
> 
> Imp-Hordak's flying little winged spy. He can record people's voices to incriminate them.
> 
> Swiftwind-She-Ra's flying horse with a horn on his head.
> 
> The Cook-A minor character created just for this story.
> 
> Light Hope-A hologram programmed to train She-Ra. She can summon giant spiders, teleport things, water flow, crystals, simulations, and HERE in this story, she can summon one more thing.
> 
> Bow's dad's-Only mentioned, here, Bow's dad's are She-Ra historians.
> 
> Castaspella-Angella's sister-in-law and Glimmer's aunt. A powerful sorceress. ONLY mentioned, here.
> 
> The First Ones-The original settlers of the planet who left long ago. Only mentioned, here.
> 
> Something to know: I gave Light Hope a new power in this story: creation! So, yeah. That.
> 
> Also: It may SEEM no one knows that Adora is She-Ra, but they do.
> 
> AND: As far as Adora knows, Grayskull is just something she say as she turns into She-Ra.
> 
> MORE: There's talk of a battle in this story. Just a battle, nothing in particular.

Adora looked out the window in her room in Castle Brightmoon. Then she noticed something.

Snow started softly falling.

Princess Glitter teleported into her room, along with the tech-master and archer, Bow.

"Did you see outside?!" Glimmer asked excitedly.

"Uh. It's snowing?" Adora asked, dumbfounded.

"YEAH!" spoke Bow with sparkling eyes filled with wonder. "Christmas starts tomorrow!"

"'Christmas'?" Adora repeated.

Glimmer looked at her with surprise. Bow just shook his head.

"I TOLD you growing up in the Horde meant Adora probably wouldn't know about Christmas." Bow seemed to remind Glimmer.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you."Glimmer said.

"HEY!" Bow yelped.

"No, Glimmer's right." said Adora. "The Horde told us the story about the magical baby who would grow up to be king among kings. Shouldn't we be celebrating the battle we won, though?"

"Christmas is WAY better. And I'm surprised they let you know about religion." said Bow.

"The Horde liked the king primarily because He used His powers to heal, not to fight." Adora explained.

"They're mostly about religion, but the other part of the holidays are for kids. Mostly. Have you ever heard of Santa Clause?" Glimmer asked.

"Nope." Adora admitted.

"I KNEW she wouldn't know about Santa!" Bow explained. "He's a big chubby man who dresses all in red and white, travels the world with nine reindeer, and gives toys to good little kids one night of the year. He also puts candy in kids' socks if left hung by the fireplace. The bad kids get coal in their socks."

"Sounds gross." said Adora. "But it also sounds like something too childish to teach Horde children. And how can we reach this 'Santa' to get what we want?"

"He doesn't actually exist." Bow explained further. "But kids would reach him all kinds of ways. Writing letters to give to their parents to him. OR see a fake Santa in the market."

"Bow knows EVERYTHING about Santa Clause." Glimmer told Adora. "His dads are Christmas historians, not just She-Ra historians." Glimmer went on.

"My dads always told me stories about Santa. My favorite story was about Christmas Truce, though." Bow said.

"Ooh, what's that?" Adora said, intrigued.

"I know this one, too!" Glimmer cut in. "You HAVE to let me tell it!"

"The floor is yours." Bow let her.

"The Christmas Truce happened waaay back when my mom was still a young princess. The First Princess Alliance had Christmas to celebrate and wanted to rest. The Horde never once celebrated, but they, too were tired. So, for one night and day, they agreed to a truce and celebrated together. They ate and laughed and exchanged gifts. It was something that never happened before and never would again."

Bow clapped his hands and Adora stood there not knowing how to feel.

"Maybe. Maybe, it could happen, again!" Adora said as she realized.

"Uh, no way!" Glimmer snapped. "The Horde and the Rebellion weren't as big as a threat to each other back then. Things are different, now."

"You said there were toys, right? What are toys?" Adora asked.

"She doesn't know about TOYS!" Bow freaked.

"They're things children play with." Glimmer explained.

"Don't kids play with EACH OTHER in Brightmoon and other kingdoms?" Adora asked further.

Glimmer placed a hand on her face. "Toys let kids play with themselves."

"Okay. And where do we go to get toys?" Adora asked once more.

"The market!" Glimmer told her.

"Glimmer still has an old toy left in her room!" Bow blabbed.

"BOW!" Glimmer yelled.

"Ooh, can I see?" Adora asked.

"C'mon, Glimmer!" Bow begged. "She's never seen a toy before!"

Glimmer looked at Bow. She looked at Adora.

"Fine."

"Yes!" yelled Bow.

Glimmer teleported Adora and Bow to her room. She lead them to a couch and got something from underneath the cushion. Glimmer held it out for Adora to see.

"It's a teddy bear!" she exclaimed.

"Um. What's a teddy bear?" Adora asked.

"Bears were from the First One's world." Bow explained. "At least, that's what my dads say. They would make toys out of them called 'teddies'."

"'Teddies', huh?" Adora said to herself. "So, the First Ones AND the rest of Etherians have their own traditions?

"Yup!" said Bow.

"But if they each had their own traditions, that means different toys." Adora said.

Adora realized something.

"So, if I wanted to spread Christmas to the Fright Zone, you wouldn't let me?"

"ADORA! They're our enemies!" Glimmer retorted.

"But we could have another Christmas Truce!" Adora argued.

Bow put a hand on his head. "It's Christmas Eve! We shouldn't be fighting!"

Each girl looked at each other in hatred.

Glimmer frowned.

"Bow's right. We shouldn't fight! Christmas is supposed to be a magical time of year!"

"What kind of magic?" Adora.

"Not MAGIC magic. The magic that's in our hearts." Glimmer said. "Now, do you promise to stay away from the Fright Zone unless we're fighting the Horde?"

Adora crossed her fingers behind her back. "I promise."

"Good! Now, as princess, I must oversee the decorations with my mother." Glimmer explained.

"I'll help!" said Bow as he followed after. "Coming, Adora?"

"I have some things to do." Adora answered.

"'K, but if you wanna help, just so you know, it's really fun!" Bow offered.

"I gotta go see Light Hope." Adora said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catra, the best Force Captain the Horde had seen in ages and cat person, was sitting on her bed in the soldiers' bunks. Brooding.

Former Princess Scorpia and scorpian person came to check up on her.

"Hey, Catra! I have a surprise for you!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Go away." Catra meekly said.

"Still upset over losing that last battle?" Scorpia asked.

"UGH!" Catra said as she pulled a blanket over herself. "Hordak doesn't appreciate anything I do."

"I appreciate you. LOOK, I made you a gift!" Scorpia said as she handed it to her.

"What is this?" Catra asked.

"A pet rock! Only this one has sticks glued onto it for reindeer antlers." Scorpia explained.

"What's a reindeer?" Catra asked again.

"You don't know about reindeer?!" Scorpia flipped. "Well, at least you know about Santa Clause."

"I don't." Catra spat.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT SANTA CLAUSE?!"

So, Scorpia explained all about Santa.

"I know about Santa because my parents taught me, growing up. I THINK all the princesses know."

"Well, Santa sounds like an idiot. If I had all those toys, I'd keep them to myself!" Catra admitted.

"But it's the spirit of giving! And the toys are mostly for the kids." Scorpia went on.

"Oh. I've never had one." Catra spoke.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A-" but Scorpia was cut off.

"DON'T freak out more. It doesn't matter. I never wanted one, anyway." Catra said.

"Well, now you do! Isn't that right, Rocky?" Scorpia said as she talked to the pet rock. "'Yeah, Catra, now you've got me'!" She continued to give the rock a voice.

Catra stared at Scorpia. Then the rock.

"Oh, did you wanna name it something different?" Scorpia asked.

"Nah. Rocky's fine. Don't expect me to give you anything, though." Catra warned.

"It's fine. It's the thought that counts." Scorpia assured.

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go." spoke Scorpia, finally. "Feel better!"

Catra was left in the room with only the pet rock to hold.

"You're stupid." she said.

Then Catra got an idea.

"'I'm not stupid! YOU'RE stupid!'" she said as she played with it.

Catra leaned back until she hit the bed. She put the rock on the nightstand.

"Merry Christmas to me." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hordak was in his inner sanctum, waiting for Princess Entrapta to arrive. He paced back and forth until she came out of a vent on the ground.

"Where were you?" Hordak asked, trying to hide concern.

"I'm sorry, I was busy making something for you." Entrapta admitted.

"All I want is that portal to open." Hordak said as he pointed to the circle where the portal would be.

Entrapta got out a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow.

"What. What IS this?" Hordak asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Entrapta sang.

"What?"

"I said, 'Merry Christmas'!" Entrapta sang once more.

Hordak just stared at her.

"Well, are you going to wait until Christmas Morning, or are you going to open it, now?" Entrapta asked.

Hordak took the gift and unwrapped it.

"It's a diorama!" Entrapta explained.

Indeed, it was. It was a box with Hordak was on his thrown on top of it. To his right, sat Entrapta on the arm of his thrown.

Hordak squinted at it.

"Do you not like it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sitting on your thrown." Entrapta apologized.

"No, you've sat on my throne in real life, as well. No reason to not sit on it in this. 'Diorama'. One problem, though."

"What's that?" Entrapta asked.

"I have nothing to give YOU." Hordak admitted.

"That's fine! I didn't need a gift. I just wanted to make you happy." Entrapta smiled.

"Yes. Well, I'd like to be alone for a bit. Go work on our bots for a while. I have plans that require working on my own, today." Hordak half-lied.

"Awww. That's sooo disappointing! It's more fun working WITH someone. And I wanna work with YOU." Entrapta whined.

"Later, later!" Hordak said.

And Entrapta left the room.

Imp, a creature that could record ppl's voices, scrambled into the room.

"Ah, my little spy! Right on time!" Hordak said with joy. "Go ask the cook about Christmas food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adora was in the Crystal Castle, a First One's training ground for heroes.

"I'm afraid to ask about today's toys because my friends will think I'm up to something. And I am." Adora admitted.

"Your inquiry is about toys?" asked Light Hope, the hologram that trained Adora asked.

"Yes." Adora said.

"Then I can help you." Light Hope said. "I can do more than just make simulations, spiders, crystals, or water. I can make other objects."

"Well, THAT would've been a big help to know. But forget about it, for now. Can you make toys?" Adora asked.

"It is not a matter of if I can, but how many." Light Hope admitted.

"How many can you make?" asked Adora.

"As many as you need." Light Hope explained.

"Good! Now, how do I look like Santa?"

Light Hope fizzed for a second, then a red and white suit and beard covered up Adora.

"This beard-Is it growing out of me?" Adora asked.

"It is false. Would you like a real one?" Light Hope said with a smile.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's fine. Where's the toys?" Adora asked further.

A giant red sack and sleigh appeared.

"The toys are inside." Light Hope explained.

Adora tried to lift up the sack to test it, but couldn't find the strength.

"I'll have to make sure I can carry it. Just in case. I'll have to turn into She-Ra."

Adora unsheathed the Sword of Protection and held it high. Her hair and eyes turned lighter and grew two feet, the hair growing longer.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" she declared.

Adora had transformed into She-Ra.

"Now, I can carry the sack, if I need to." She-Ra said. "How about my reindeer?"

"Here I am!" a talking horse with a horn and wings dropped in.

"Ah! Oh, it's YOU, Swiftwind." She-Ra said in realization.

"I invited him. He shall be your reindeer." said Light Hope.

"But Santa has nine reindeer!" She-Ra complained.

"I am a hologram, not a miracle worker." Light Hope complained back.

'"What?" asked She-Ra.

"I can only create so many things at once. I must recharge, after this." Light Hope explained.

Two antlers appeared on either side of Swiftwind's horn.

"Thanks, Light Hope! I'll come back for more training, soon!" She-Ra called as Swiftwind and her flew out of the castle.

She-Ra noticed that while flying on Swiftwind, troops of the Horde were heading towards Castle Brightmoon.

"This isn't good." she said. "How can we have a truce, now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catra and Scorpia stood on a giant skiff (giant flying ship) with Scorpia, at the helm. (In other words, Scorpia was driving it). They were traveling through the Whispering Woods, which was protecting Brightmoon.

Then Hordak came up on deck with Entrapta in tow.

"Lord Hordak! I didn't know you were coming." Catra said in surprise.

"You lost the last battle. I'm just here to make sure you don't lose, again." Hordak warned.

"Oh, Catra won't!" Scorpia cut in. "You should know she ALMOST won the last one."

"Almost isn't good enough." he said. "Now, where is that cook?"

"Why do you need the cook?" asked Entrapta.

Hordak smiled at her. "You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She-Ra arrived back at Castle Brightmoon. Bow, Glimmer, and Queen Angella, the Queen of Brightmoon (who has big wings on her back), were all on a balcony looking out towards the sky.

"I-Is that Santa Clause?!" Bow jumped.

"It can't be!" said the queen.

"But Santa's not real!" Glimmer said.

"Hello, Your Majesties!" 'Santa' said in a deep voice as 'he' flew near the balcony.

Then She-Ra's hat fell off.

"She-Ra?!" they all said in unison.

"Eh, heh, heh. Yup, it's me!" She-Ra said.

"Good! Now that you're here, we can fight the Horde!" Glitter said.

"We're not fighting, today." She-Ra said. "I'm going to ask for a second Christmas Truce."

"But you can't!" Glitter ordered.

"You were right, Glimmer." She-Ra related. "Christmas IS magical."

She-Ra picked up her hat. She flew away and Swiftwind whinnied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're almost there, Lord Hordak." Catra assured.

"Excellent." Hordak remarked.

Then 'Santa' landed on their ship.

"Hello! I am Santa Clause!" She-Ra said.

Hordak's eyes bugged out.

"Why are you here?! Who are you, really?!"

"I just said. I'M SANTA CLAUSE!" She-Ra spoke. "I'm here to bring toys and offer up a Christmas Truce!"

"I know about the Christmas Truce! It happened years ago when I was a younger man." Hordak admitted.

"I know about that!" said Scorpia.

"Me, too!" said Entrapta.

"Well, would someone please fill me in?" asked Catra.

"Santa" quickly explained.

Hordak was livid.

"Now hold on a-"

But he was handed a toy.

It was a sailboat. A tiny one.

"What, am I supposed to control the seas with this?!"

"Ah, just play with it!" Entrapta told him.

It was small enough to out in Hordak's pocket, so he did.

"Maybe later." he said.

"Ooh, ooh, what's MY gift?!" said Entrapta.

She-Ra pulled out a wrench.

"Just what I was needing!" said Entrapta. "My old ones are too rusty."

"What do I get?!" asked Scorpia.

She-Ra pulled out yet another toy.

"Um. I don't know what this is." she said.

"I know!" said Entrapta, who knew about First Ones. "It's a nutcracker!"

"I needed this! I've been filing my pincers down so I couldn't hurt anybody I know personally. Now, I can eat nuts, again!" Scorpia related.

"So, you want ANOTHER Truce?" asked Catra. "Not happenin-"

"Here you go!" She-Ra got a toy from the bag.

It was another teddy bear!

"I think that was a favorite." She-Ra explained. "It was based off of an animal called a 'bear'. That's a 'teddy bear'."

Catra looked at the bear in wonder.

"Alright. I've decided." said Hordak. "We'll call another Christmas Truce. IF Castle Brightmoon agrees, as well."

"I'll get them to." said She-Ra.

A man in an apron and plate came up on deck.

"Ah! The food is here!" Hordak remarked. "Entrapta?"

"Yeeees?" asked the princess.

"Merry Christmas!" he said.

The cook presented Entrapta a plate filled with figgy pudding. They were in very tiny cups.

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" she said.

""I shouldn't of?!" Hordak set back.

"No, I mean I like tiny food. You know must know me so well!" Entrapta explained.

"I'm glad you do." Hordak said, happy.

But there were more gifts to give.

"Um. I made you this." said Catra as she handed her gift to Scorpia. "It's another rock. I call him 'Rocky the Second'."

The reindeer antlers were glue on crooked and it was a total mess, but Scorpia loved it, anyway.

"Oh, thanks Catra! I'm gonna treasure this forever!"

She-Ra looked at her former friends. She saw their smiling faces.

Then she flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glitter and Bow were getting ready for battle when She-Ra came inside the castle.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened! The Horde agreed to another Truce!" She-Ra told them.

"No way!" said Bow.

"Are you sure they're not lying?" asked Glimmer.

"I'm sure! I just gave them toys!" She-Ra explained. "I have stuff for you guys, too."

She pulled out two things for the both of them.

Glitter got a new dress. Bow got a several stun arrows which worked twice as well as his other stun arrows, which were in a bundle. The queen got a stuffed rabbit.

Glitter giggled.

"Like daughter like mother, I suppose."

"Follow me!" She-Ra said as they climbed into "Santa's" sleigh.

"I will stay behind just enough to tell the subjects to gather outside the castle." spoke the queen.

Just outside of the castle, the Horde's entire troops were gathered.

"Lord Hordak must've called them." said She-Ra.

"Are you SURE things are okay?" asked Glitter.

"Believe me, would ya?" She-Ra assured.

They arrived near the beginning of the place where the Hordes' troops lay and decided to wait for a bit.

"Let's exchange gifts, first!" said Bow.

"She-Ra already did, so let's just have me and Bow give each other gifts." said Glimmer.

"Glimmer and I pulled our money together to give you new, sturdier furniture. Even sturdier than before. We both know you don't like comfy stuff." Bow explained.

"That was supposed to be a surprise, Bow!" Glimmer complained.

"Sorry!" Bow said.

"It's fine." said Adora.

"Here's a new tracker pad, Bow!" Glimmer said as she gave it to him. "I gave my mom these things called 'wing-warmers'!"

"And I made your the Moonstone-the one where you charge your powers-a lot better. Your Aunt Castaspella helped, of course." Bow said.

"Really?! Aw, thanks, Bow!" Glimmer said.

All the people who lived at Brightmoon and the Horde gathered to celebrate. They shared stories, sang songs, and feasted together. "Santa" gave gifts to absolutely everyone. BUT there was more gifts to give the Horde soldiers that were unlike any other.

"Is this another rock?" Catra asked as she held something "Santa" had given her.

"No. It's. COAL!" yelled Scorpia.

"Coal is for the bad kids!" said Entrapta.

"Insolence!" yelled Hordak. "Well, he was right."

"This sucks." said Catra. "But I'm thankful for the other gift."

Finally, "Santa" had to leave.

"I'm going to all the other kingdoms to deliver more gifts." 'he' said.

"You can't go all over Etheria in one night!" Bow reminded.

"I can try!" she said with a wink. "But before I go, I have

She-Ra flew away.

But Catra ran after her, not realizing "Santa" was leaving.

"THANKS FOR THE BEAR, SANTA!" she said as she waved goodbye. "AND NEXT TIME, DON'T GIVE ME COAL, YA JERK!"

"Does she really believe Santa Clause is real?" Entrapata asked Scorpia.

"Oh! I forgot to tell her that part." Scorpia said. "Well, I think we should let her figure it out, herself. Belief is the magical part of Christmas, after all."

She-Ra delivered as many of the gifts as she could, then came home at first light as Catra woke up.

And so, dawn broke and Catra waved at She-Ra, right on Christmas morning.


End file.
